Edwen Cuil Herio
by Erosaf
Summary: Reborn without warning, and told to find someone called Elrond, Glorfindel must come to terms with his second life, no more Gondolin, and no one who knows him from his former life. How will Glorfindel find happiness? Set before Malthen Melethron and should be read before it. Contains some AU Elements, regarding the three Elven Rings, as well as in other places!
1. Chapter 1 - First Moments

Glorfindel blinked, looking around in utter confusion. He was on a boat, but, where was he going? When had Eru remade him? His blue eyes looked out across the sea, noticing that somewhere was coming into sight. He did not recall the bay that he was coming into, and his eyes took in the buildings scattered around, and then landed on the stone jetty that his ship was fast approaching.

It seemed this part of his journey was over at least. He would find out soon enough where he was. A glance down at the clothing he wore surprised him. _Ai Valar!_ He was dressed in the same clothing he had worn in Gondolin!

There was no mistaking the small celandine flowers embroidered into his golden tunic. Any who saw them would know who he was.

_Find Elrond Eärendilion._

The words suddenly appeared in his thoughts, and he knew one of the Valar had sent those words to him. _Eärendilion? _Last time he had seen Eärendil, it had been just prior to his own death against the Balrog! The Eärendil of his memories was only a very young child, and yet now, the child he remembered had a son?

_How long was I in Mandos' Halls? Are any of my kin still here? Or did they all die?_ Yes, now he knew Eärendil at least had survived, but were there others who had made it through the fall of his home? He knew there had been very few from his House who continued to flee while he fought the Balrog? The Balrog had claimed his life, yes, but he was - in a way - glad to be returning to Middle-Earth. That was the only place he could think of that he was approaching while on the small ship.

He then spotted a figure coming out to meet his ship, and he knew this person would be able to tell him where he was at least. The boat stopped beside the docks, and Glorfindel looked at the elf that had come to greet him.

Glorfindel blinked. Though he could tell quite plainly that the other figure was an elf… since when did elves have beards? As soon as the ship was securely docked, Glorfindel got off and stopped on the jetty, looking at the other elf.

"Greetings, stranger," the other elf spoke. Glorfindel understood the words, they were Sindarin, and he had had a few Sindarin friends in Gondolin.

"Greetings," Glorfindel replied. He was not sure what to say to this elf. He knew that his destiny was connected to Eärendil's son, but this elf could not be him at all. For one thing, Eärendil had had dark hair, and this one was silver haired. He could guess that there was Sindarin blood in this strange elf though.

_I would rather not stay around here,_ he thought. So perhaps it was best… "Do you happen to know where I might find Elrond Eärendilion? I was told when I arrived here – though I am not sure where _here_ is – to find him."

The bearded elf nodded. "I know Elrond, quite well, actually. Who sent you to find him?"

Glorfindel groaned. "I think… the Valar."


	2. Chapter 2 - Throne Room

It was fairly clear, that he was an unexpected arrival, to say the least. As he walked with the bearded elf through the streets of the harbour settlement, Glorfindel became increasingly aware of others he passed stopping what they were doing to watch him walk by. "You'd think no one ever came from Valinor to here," he muttered.

"Generally, people don't," the ellon replied. "Especially not to here, Mithlond, the heart of Lindon."

"Lindon? There was nowhere by that name when I was last here," Glorfindel replied. "Though, that was during the First Age, which makes me asks, what year and what age are we in? I do not believe I ever came this far... last time."

"It is the year 1600 of the Second Age," the elf looked at Glorfindel as he spoke. "When were you last here? Everyone knows what year we're in."

_Aside from a reborn elf like me_, Glorfindel thought. "Year 510 of the First Age was my last year here." _The year I died fighting the Balrog._ He shook his head. "While I know the lay of the land, when it comes to mountains, forests, rivers... I do not know the places that have sprung up now. If that is the Ered Luin looming within sight, then I am nowhere near my home..."

Not to mention it appeared to have vanished. Gone forever: under the sea. It was as if there had never been land out there. Glorfindel wasn't sure what to think of that. Turning swiftly, he looked back the way he had come. All that loomed in sight was the Sea, and the bay into which his ship had brought him. He did not know how to feel, knowing his home was gone.

The former Lord of the Golden Flower groaned. So it was gone. Everything he had fought for, and likely everyone he had known. _How could the Valar send me back so long after I fell?_ "How many years were there after I was last here in the First Age?"

"Eighty years," the elf replied. Before he continued. "My name is Círdan by the way. Right now, we're headed toward where the High King lives. Who are you?"

"Glorfindel," Glorfindel replied. _Who replaced Turgon after he fell in Gondolin?_ He did not ask the question out loud.

"Our High King is a good one, Glorfindel. Once he has heard what you have to say, I am sure he will help you. Ereinion Gil-Galad is one who knows what he's doing." Círdan it seemed was the only one who did not blink and stare when he heard the name Glorfindel had given him.

"Then I thank you, Círdan," Glorfindel replied.

Together they walked through the streets, passing by many of the elegant, beautiful houses that elves lived in. As Glorfindel walked, he noted that while some were Sindarin, most of the elves here were Noldor.

As they came up to what seemed to be the palace, Glorfindel noted there were guards standing at the doors. His guide spoke to them, and then the pair of elves went in.

Glorfindel found himself somewhat at ease as he walked through the carved marble halls, taking in everything around him.

"I daresay word's reached here of your arrival," Círdan said as they walked. "No doubt there will be others, including Elrond, waiting to greet you in the throne room."

_Well that will make it easy for me to find him,_ Glorfindel thought.

"Why were you looking for him anyway?"

"Once, I swore my loyalty to his grandfather, High King Turgon, but not just to him, but to his descendants. I suppose the Valar told me Elrond's name so I knew who to look for out of that family now that I'm back once more."

Glorfindel really couldn't think of any other reason for the Valar to tell him the name. They would have their reasons, as was usual, but for him it was something he was yet to work out in regard to himself. He knew they were hinting at something, but he had no way of knowing what exactly they wanted him to do this time.

Círdan nodded, walking until he reached a set of double doors, which swung open to admit the two elves.

Glorfindel looked at the figures at the other end of the room. Sitting on the throne was a younger ellon, dark haired, but with wise blue eyes. Standing to either side of him, and it was all he could do to stop his eyes from widening at the sight, were two dark haired ellons', younger than the king. Identical they were in face, but Glorfindel could tell that they were different even so. Both were black haired, with vivid grey eyes, one seemed wiser than the other. Both of the twins eyes' widened as they saw Glorfindel, and once again, Glorfindel was aware of them staring at him.

Glorfindel bowed once he drew near an action he was used to doing whenever he had gone to speak to Turgon, and it seemed more than appropriate now, facing another High-King. He thought for a few moments on a greeting suitable, knowing the language of Gondolin was no use here. _It is a good thing I learnt Sindarin at one point,_ he thought.

"Mae l'ovannen, hîr-nin," he said, before straightening once more.

_Now I'll see what this new High King thinks of me indeed. _He knew that the mere fact the Valar had sent him back was one that would stun this younger elf. Nearly a whole age he had seen go by in his first lifetime. _I wonder how many I will live to see this time,_ he thought. It would be interesting, what happened now that he might just be where he was supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3 - Golden Haired Stranger

Elrond tried not to stare at the much older golden haired elf that had come in with Círdan to speak with his king. In his mind, he was trying to figure out just who this ellon was. All that had been said was that a ship had come in, and that it was from the Undying Lands. He could sense there was some great strength about him.

"We had heard that a ship had come into the Gulf, but that it was not one from Númenor. Who are you, and where did you come from?" Ereinion was speaking now, and Elrond chose to listen in.

"I came from Valinor, though it was an unexpected journey, considering prior to being on the ship, I was walking in Mandos' Halls. My name is Glorfindel, and I am from Gondolin, or at least, once I was from there."

The stranger, Elrond noted the name, and almost raised an eyebrow at it, for he knew the name, out of a book of all things. From the books he'd read, Glorfindel was the name of an elf who'd done some amazing things.

_A shame you are not here, toren. I know you would have wanted to meet him,_ Elrond thought. His brother had always been interested in the different warriors who had become well known for their deeds in battles. Now there was one standing in front of Elrond, who'd come back from being killed? This was something too hard to ignore, but the half-elf remained silent.

"You were in Mandos Halls? This is not something I have ever heard of being possible, though we all know we could be reborn, but in Valinor, never to return here. Have you any known reason why you were sent back here? Especially since this is not the Middle-Earth you would remember?" Ereinion asked.

Glorfindel nodded. "I was told a name by one of the Valar on my way here. I believe I was told it because of the oath I once made to your predecessor, Turgon."

"What was the promise?"

_Turgon? My ancestor? _ Now Elrond was interested, even if he hadn't been before that would have caught his attention. Glorfindel had known his family?

"That as long as I was able to, I would serve him and his descendants, until there were no more left in Middle-Earth.I believe that is why the Valar gave me that name, for I know he is one descended from Turgon."

"What name?" Ereinion asked.

"Elrond Eärendilion."

Elrond's couldn't stop his eyes from widening._ Me? _He quickly calmed himself once more, when Glorfindel's eyes turned towards him for a moment.No need to give away who he was.

"And you intend to keep that oath?"

Glorfindel nodded. "As long as it is still possible for me to do so, yes. I should add that it only includes those who are of the Firstborn." He had asked to add that part after Eärendil was born. For he would not serve one who was human.

"There is only one left of that line then," Ereinion replied. "And he is standing right beside me."

Elrond swallowed as the older blond ellon's eyes turned to him. This was not something he was expecting at all, even though he was certainly aware of his own lineage.


	4. Chapter 4 - Turgon's Descendant

As Glorfindel looked over at the young elf whom Gil-Galad had said was descended from Turgon, he knew one thing at a glance. He did not take after Eärendil in the slightest when it came to his appearance. There was nothing in him that pointed to that part of his heritage. If the young one was who this High-King said then this was not going to be easy.

"Perhaps you and Elrond should talk for a while," Gil-Galad said.

_Talk to him? I wonder what this young one could possibly want to talk to me about!_ Glorfindel nodded however, knowing better than to refuse an order, though it seemed more of a suggestion really.

Elrond nodded, after a few moments. "I think that might be a good idea." He looked over at Glorfindel. "Will you walk with me, Lord Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Of course, if I'm not wanted here any longer?" He looked at the High-King as he said this, wanting confirmation from him.

Gil-Galad nodded. "Go on. I'll speak with you later, Elrond. There are some things I would like your input on, but they can wait until after the noon meal."

"I will return to you after that meal then, hír-nen," Elrond replied, inclining his head. He started down towards Glorfindel, and led him out of the throne room. As they walked, Glorfindel noted that there were some, subtle, differences between Elrond and those he had known before that were half-elven. Namely, Eärendil. Elrond's features were a little more mannish, but not overly so. There was also a more ethereal look to him as well. _I wonder where that comes from?_

"I must admit being here is very strange for me. As well as meeting you, Elrond Eärendilion. Last time I saw your father he was about knee high to me and was only a very young elfling, not to mention he was very frightened."

Elrond raised an eyebrow. "It seems strange to me, that it has been that long since you last saw him. Though might I ask why he was frightened? Not much is said of the time before he sought out the Valar to help against Morgoth..."

Glorfindel almost shuddered at the mention of Morgoth. "That's because to many that was not an easy time when he was so young. Back when he was only seven years old, Gondolin was betrayed, and our people were cut down where they stood. I almost made it out of the destruction of our city, and I would have, had a Balrog not been waiting to ambush us as we fled through a secret path that Princess Idril, Eärendil's mother and Turgon's daughter had constructed."

Elrond blinked. "You really did fight the Balrog?"

"If there is anyone in Middle-Earth who doubts that I did so, then they should confront me about it, Eärendilion. I will put them in their place, there are pictures I can make with mere words when it comes to the fall of Gondolin and none of them pleasant, such as the feel of burning hair. Those who made it out alive due to my sacrifice were lucky to do so."

Elrond winced. "I did not mean to offend you with my question. Please, just call me by my first name? Everyone does."

_Yes, even the High-King it would seem._ Glorfindel sighed. "I should not have spoken to you so, Elrond. It is not easy for me to think of that past, considering all the things that happened. It is still fresh in my mind, particularly now when all I have known seems to have sunk beneath the sea."

_Not to mention I gave my own life, only to be returned to Middle-Earth to find out that Gondolin is gone forever._ Glorfindel sighed. He hadn't looked, but he wondered whether any of the marks the fighting in Gondolin were left on his skin. For the moment, all were covered, including the places where he had been hit on his arms. _I never did get a chance to heal after all, and not only a Balrog hit me._

"I know you couldn't have any say in when you were reborn or where, but had you come back sooner... well, I would not be the only one left in Middle-Earth of my family."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow. "There were others?" Others of his people had still been here up to a point?

Elrond nodded. "My parents, for a time, and then for some centuries after they sailed to Valinor, my younger twin brother, Elros."

Glorfindel's eyes widened slightly. _Eärendil has twin sons? _"What happened to Elros? I'm guessing he didn't sail?"

"Oh he sailed, only not to the Undying Lands. Instead he went to Numernor, which you'll hear a bit about now you're here. Elros became the first king of the Númenoreans though he has not been amongst the living for many centuries now."

Glorfindel blinked. Never had he encountered twins before. Perhaps it was a good thing that this Elros was not here right now. Not that he would ever dare to say so. That would be wrong of him, even he knew that. Instead he turned his attention to something else that Elrond had mentioned which he did not recognise. "Númenor?"

Elrond nodded. "Númenor was created by one of the Valar for Elros to lead his people to. It is only reached from here by boat, and while we get some of the menfolk coming here from there, no elves have travelled there for some time. Not even I have been there. After we chose to part, though for me that was bitter considering he was my younger brother. We have been through much in our years, but somehow I feel it is only the beginning of what is to come. The Valar wouldn't send you back without another reason, even if we don't know what that is."

There was certainly a bit for him to consider at the moment, and take in too. While he could agree that there was something coming, he had no idea what. "Is there trouble about?"

"From time to time there has been, but nothing hard to deal with. Since Morgoth was dealt with, there has rarely been anything worth worrying about for us here in Lindon." Elrond smiled, though Glorfindel noticed the expression did not meet the younger elf's eyes.

"You do not believe the trouble is over, do you?"

Elrond shook his head. "I do not."


	5. Chapter 5 - Welcome Feast

"Thank you," Glorfindel said, as he and Elrond stopped outside another door.

"Someone will come to find you before the evening meal," Elrond replied. "The High-King would like you to be there, Lord Glorfindel. It seems a lot of people are curious as to who has arrived here so unexpectedly."

Glorfindel nodded.

"I suppose that is only to be expected. Turgon was much the same when someone new arrived in Gondolin."

Besides, people would be wondering who he was. His arrival had not been expected here in Lindon, of that, Glorfindel was quite aware. Glorfindel entered the room he had been given and was pleasantly surprised. The suite was quite roomy, and his belongings had been placed at the side of a trunk near the foot of the rather wide bed.

Heading over, and closing the doors to the balcony he could see, Glorfindel looked in the bags that had been brought into his room. Even he had no way of knowing what the Valar had sent him here with, when it came to his clothing.

He opened one of the bags, and pulled at the contents of the bag. Only to chuckle to himself as he looked at the set of deep burgundy robes embroidered with golden thread. What made him the most amused however was the shape of the buttons. They were little golden suns. Around them, the embroidery made the form of golden flowers. _So, they want me to be known for who I truly am, do they?_

As he shook them out, he noticed a piece of paper fall to the ground, and he knew he had to read it. It was likely a message from the Valar, though how he had not thought to check for such a thing earlier he did not know.

Opening it, he read the contents. T_hey want me to aide Elrond and Ereinion Gil-Galad in the struggle against Sauron?_ And what did they mean by him having other powers he did not have in Gondolin? These were things he was rather surprised by indeed. He was to follow both the Peredhel and the High-King. _That I can do_.

Glorfindel headed into the next room, where there was a place for him to bath. Quickly stripping off, he paused at the sight of a long scar he did not remember from his former life. It wrapped right around his torso, including across his back. _Did the Balrog cause that? I can't remember anything else leaving me with such a mark._ He remembered the other scars, one from an arrow near his left lung, another one from a blade that had slashed his right ribs at Alqualondë, while he had been trying to help some of the elves escape from the Kin-Slaying. He had been reluctant to leave Valinor behind, only his fealty to Turgon had made him do so. Not to mention he had been injured helping some of the Teleri to flee.

Glorfindel sighed, as he quickly bathed and then dressed. The hair he left unbound, after he'd gotten the knots out of it. _I will mention the Valar's reason for sending me here later,_ he thought to himself. Tonight, he would simply enjoy the night that was ahead. Perhaps he would not feel too out of place. That was something he did not wish to feel, considering this was his home for now, until Elrond left it behind.

A second search in the bag the robes had been in, revealed a wooden box which he opened carefully. Something important must have been stowed within it. He smiled as he looked at the contents of the box. It was a golden circlet, woven in an intricate design of vines and leaves. A massive flower with pieces of rubies for its center was set in the middle of it. He knew none of it would reach past his hair onto his forehead, but that mattered not. He did not need it to reach right around his head, it would gain him enough staring to wear it.

Glorfindel smiled, placing the circlet on his head. It had been a long time since he had last worn it, but he was pleased to have it back once more. Wearing what he now did, he felt a bit more like his old self, and that was a comfort indeed. Tonight, he could certainly handle, no matter what was thrown at him.

Of course, he hoped nothing bad would come to him tonight, for it was bound to be a long and interesting one. _I can only hope no one asks me about Gondolin and the part I played in it._ With what he wore now, he knew that such a hope was likely futile. People would ask, they always would when he was dressed the way he had for so long of his former life.

A knock came at the door and he went to answer it. Only to smile at the wide grey eyes that met his blue ones.

"You were not expecting to see me dressed like this, were you, Elrond?" Glorfindel smiled. "Why shouldn't I, considering this is what was in the bags I was sent here with? I had no idea that the Valar sent me back with some of the things I owned in Gondolin which I had thought lost when the city was sacked by Morgoth. I had not thought I would see any of my things again when we fled along Idril's hidden path."

Elrond swallowed. "You are likely to turn some heads when you get to the banquet hall, Lord Glorfindel. It would seem all that we have learnt of Gondolin's fall wasn't completely accurate when it came to things written of you in particular."

Glorfindel chuckled. "I had the feeling I would cause that. Not to worry, I will face whatever questions come my way as it is. That much, I am prepared for. As for the things that people here know of Gondolin's fall, perhaps at some point I will help to clear things up so that they are correct. Not yet, however, since I am still getting used to being alive once more. If no one asks me to tell my story tonight I will be happy, but I doubt that will not happen."

Elrond nodded. "Time will tell when it comes to that. While none of us can understand how things must feel for you, at least some of us have the sense not to ask about a topic such as that."

"Hannon lle, Elrond. I am glad you understand. I suppose we best get moving? I'm glad it is you who came to find me, and not someone else who does not already know me."

"Gil-Galad believed I would be the better person to send, considering few enough have actually seen you, and many who could have been sent would have pestered you about the past."

"Then I must thank him when I see him."

The two elves started down the hallway, the younger half-elf guiding Glorfindel through the passageways until they came to two double doors. Few people had been seen on the way, and Glorfindel wondered if Elrond had taken him the one way they were unlikely to meet many people.

Stepping into the banqueting hall, Glorfindel soon felt plenty of eyes on him, as he followed the Peredhel towards where they were to sit. He noted Círdan sitting beside the High-King, and that Elrond sat on the High-King's other side. Glorfindel himself found his seat was next to Elrond's other side.

_At least I know a few other faces in here. _Things could have been much worse had he been placed anywhere else than where he currently was sitting.

Gil-Galad turned to look over at him. "How are you finding things so far, Lord Glorfindel?"

"Quite well, thank you, Your Majesty. I feel I might be quite happy so long as I am living here. I find I must also thank you, for sending Elrond to bring me here and not someone I already do not know."

Gil-Galad nodded. "Anyone else might have made you feel a bit uncomfortable, I should think. I know Elrond has the manners not to ask about the past as soon as he sees you."

Glorfindel ate once food came out, quite aware of many eyes on him from other elves. For a while no one seemed willing to ask him about his past and he was glad they were silent.

It gave him some time to look around, and see if he knew anyone else in the room. There was one, a younger ellon whose appearance reminded him of one of his old freinds from Gondolin.

This younger ellon was sitting right beside him, but Glorfindel wasn't sure that it was wise to ask him about it. It could be a coincidence that he looked similar to Ecthelion. Many years had passed by since he had seen his friend, and he had known Ecthelion had a son. Whether that son had escaped Gondolin's fall alive, Glorfindel could not recall.

One of the others, an elf with silver hair, looked over at him, and there was a frown on his face. "What gives you the right to wear the emblem of the Golden Flower?"

Glorfindel raised one eyebrow at the question. The other ellon had barely stopped his voice from sounding rude. So, he answered it with a question of his own. "What gives you the right to challenge me over what I wear? Answer me that and I will tell you just who I am."

"I am one of the High-King's advisors."

Glorfindel actually smirked. "Let me guess. You weren't informed as to who had arrived this morning. Had you been, you wouldn't be asking me." He paused. "My name is Glorfindel, and I am from Gondolin, though I was born in Valinor. Yes, I saved those I could who fled from Gondolin by killing a Balrog, and died in the effort. The Valar saw fit to return me to live and fight another day."

The other elf paled. "Goheno nen, hîr-nin, I should not have challenged you."

Glorfindel inclined his head.


	6. Chapter 6 - A New Task

His eyes narrowed as he saw the figure riding towards where he sat on his horse. The rider seemed to be in quite the hurry, and as quickly as he had seen the rider, Glorfindel was on the move to find out what was bothering them. As he drew closer, he was aware it was another elf, an ellon, whom he did not recognize. He knew the other elves that were on patrol with him would have followed, at a slight distance.

The ellon reined in his horse as Glorfindel came close, his eyes panicked. He wore armour, but it looked a little worse for wear. That was not a good sign.

"What is the matter, maethor?" Glorfindel asked, looking at the ellon. He needed to know what was bothering the other elf. If there was trouble, Glorfindel needed to know so he could either deal with it, or warn the High-King. "You're safe now, with us."

"I need to get back to the others. We were ambushed by a horde of orcs, and are outnumbered. The others are back behind me, still fighting, and the courier with them is badly injured. Please…"

Glorfindel's eyes widened. "Show us the way." Turning his head, he called to the others to tell them to follow him, that other elves needed help from orcs.

The riders cantered off, heading toward where the ambush of orcs was. It wasn't long before Glorfindel could hear them.

_How many times am I going to have to deal with the stupid things?_ He thought to himself.

As soon as the orcs however came into sight, he could see the three remaining elves who were fighting. They were tired, and Glorfindel knew they wouldn't last much longer. The courier he could see was on the ground, and that the warriors were surrounding him, trying to protect him.

Glorfindel drew his sword and attacked an orc as his mount reached the group. The others came after him, but he had no mind for them at the moment, he was focused on helping these other elves. _I will not let them die here,_ he thought.

He was aware of more than one elf laying on the ground, not moving, and he was careful not to let them be buried beneath dying or dead orcs as they fell over. That would be severely wrong of him, if the elves were buried under orcs.

It took only minutes for Glorfindel and the seven elves who were with him to finish off the orcs, and once they were all dead, Glorfindel leapt down from his horse.

"You are all lucky your friend found us. Now you're all safe. Are any of the rest of you badly hurt aside from your courier?"

He could see now that the fighting was over, that the other elves horses were dead, save for one. This was not looking good at all.

"Where did you all come from?"

The elf who had come and found Glorfindel spoke. "We are from Eregion. Lord Celebrimbor sent us to escort his courier to the High-King. There is something he carries that he told us not to let the orcs or any of Sauron's other spies get their hands on. He sends a letter also, regarding what our courier has."

Glorfindel nodded, as he knelt down to check how stable the courier was. He cursed mentally, the wound was obvious, it was a long cut down the young ellon's right ribs. Pressing two fingers where the elf's pulse was in his neck he waited for a few moments. There was one, but it was very slow.

Glorfindel frowned. "Does he have the letter? Or one of you two. He needs help past, and I will take him to get it. It's probably best I take the letter with me, if he's got the other item with him."

_What was so important that Celebrimbor sent so few with him?_

"No, I have it," the one who had sought help said, reaching into his saddlebags. He also withdrew a small box from the saddlebags on one of the slain horses. "Here."

Glorfindel nodded, as he carefully picked up the unconscious ellon, lifting him onto his horse. "Anganor, see to it that these other elves make it to the capital so they can rest before returning. I will see to this young one."

Anganor nodded. "As you wish, Lord Glorfindel."

Before any of the other elves who did not know him could look at him in surprise, Glorfindel had the letter as well as the little box, and his horse was cantering off in the direction their home was.

Dagordae seemed to understand the urgent nature of the trip home, for the white stallion never faltered once as he galloped through the open plains. As they drew near to the city, Glorfindel slowed him a little, back to a canter. Only slowing to a trot as they closed in on the stable yard.

Another elf came toward him.

"Get this young one to the healers," Glorfindel said. "Lord Celebrimbor sent him, and tell the healers there are others coming with the rest of my company who will also need their help. They will arrive soon."

Once two of the other elves had his charge handed down from him, Glorfindel dismounted and allowed another ellon to take Dagordae into the stables to look after him.

Glorfindel walked into the palace, heading for the High-King. This was the easier bit, delivering the message to Gil-Galad.

Knowing that the High-King would be in the throne room at the moment, Glorfindel entered, walking to near the throne and bowing.

"I am surprised to see you back so soon, Glorfindel," Ereinion Gil-Galad said, looking down at him. "You were not due back until tomorrow."

"While that is true, while we were out keeping watch we had to help a group of elves coming to here from Eregion, hír-nin. Some of them had already been slain by the orcs that we fought off for them, and their courier was badly injured. I have just brought him here, though I am not sure that he will survive his wounds. He was carrying this, which was to be given to you."

Glorfindel offered Gil-Galad the box and letter, glad that they had reached the destination that had been asked, even if not by the elf who was supposed to give them to him.

Gil-Galad took them. "From Eregion? I had not heard there was trouble there, if this is what I think it is."

Glorfindel watched as the other ellon's expression darkened. It was clear something infuriated the High-King.

"Go find Elrond, Glorfindel. I have a job for you both."

Glorfindel nodded, bowed, and headed off. It did not take long before the two of them were returning to where Gil-Galad was.

"What is it you need, my lord?" ELrond asked, looking up at the other elf.

"A messenger from Celebrimbor, Elrond, has arrived here. He was carrying something very important with him, and I am grateful that you saw to it that it arrived, Glorfindel. I know you do not know of all the troubles we've had these years, but I think you ought to know what he sent."

Gil-Galad paused. "He sent me the three elven rings. One I have to send to Lothlorein, the other two I am to keep unless I find a better keeper for them. What I want you both to do is to take the one to Lothlorein, and then I want you to see what else you can find out about what's going on in Eregion." For a moment the High-King was silent. "If the trouble is coming from where I perceive it to be, it seems an old enemy has come back once more."

"Not Sauron?" Elrond asked.

Ereinion Gil-Galad nodded. "I believe so. Find out what you can, but stay out of the way if trouble comes. I do not want to lose either of you any time soon."

Maethor – warrior

Anganor – Iron Sun

Dagordae – Battle Shadow


	7. Chapter 7 - Unsure

It would take careful planning to get to Lothlórien without the orcs over running them, particularly if there were wargs involved.

_Will I even be welcomed there?_ Glorfindel wondered. He knew that the elves there were mainly silvan, but he'd read of a few Sindar and one Noldo. _If a golden haired elleth such as Lady Galadriel is considered one._ He knew he himself was considered one of the Noldor.

The only way to find out would be to go there himself.

Glorfindel started strapping on his golden armour. _The Golden Flower reveals itself again,_ he thought. He had been surprised when the armorer had asked him about his old armour in Gondolin. Even more so when it was completed.

Armour on, Glorfindel braided his hair back in the usual warriors braids. Strapping his sword to his side, he fixed the long golden cloak to his shoulders and headed out of the room.

Spotting a familiar dark haired, armour clad figure in the corridor ahead, he called out, "Elrond!"

Elrond turned around and his eyes widened.

Glorfindel was surprised himself as he drew closer to the younger ellon. There on the clasps of Elrond's cloak were twelve stars. The clasps themselves were diamond shaped. _GIl-Galad's symbol?_

"You seem surprised, Elrond."

Elrond nodded. "Is that the same armour as you wore in Gondolin?"

"The rayed suns ought to answer you that, penneth. They are the symbol of my former house of the Golden Flower. One of the armorers insisted on recreating this for me." Glorfindel paused. "Is there a problem with me having that to wear once more? It is who I am after all." He thought for a moment. "How come you're allowed to wear the symbol of our High-King?"

"I am both kin to him and his herald," Elrond replied. "It will help once we reach the first place we're going. King Amdír's elves are not always that friendly towards Noldor."

Glorfindel flinched involuntarily. That was something he had hoped he would not hear now. "They do not welcome Noldor? Why don't they?"

Elrond sighed, silent for the moment. "Some of them had friends and family in Aqualonde, Glorfindel. What does it matter?"

Aqualonde. _My past comes back to haunt me again,_ Glorfindel thought to himself. He knew this was not going to be any good for him. He had been amongst those who caused that Kin-Slaying, even if he had tried to help the Teleri who had lived there. The whole idea of taking the ships by force had been something he had not approved on in the slightest.

"I was there, Elrond, at Aqualonde," Glorfindel groaned. "They may not welcome me, even if they do you. I was amongst those who started that fighting, though I myself tried to help the Teleri get out unhurt. I paid for it too, someone shot me with an arrow. Found out after I had regained my senses that it was one of those on my own side. They'd mistaken me for one of the Teleri."

Glorfindel frowned. "I do not know who helped me when the arrow took me out of awareness. I remember helping one of the Teleri off the ship, then pain and then nothing. When I woke two days later, one of my friends, Ecthelion, who went on to become leader of the house of the Harp, was sitting by my side. He told me what had caused me to lose track of things. He could not tell me who had healed me so that I would not be lost to Mandos Halls."

"You were lucky," Elrond replied. "Many of the Noldor who were there died. The Valar must have been watching over you for you not to have died when that happened, considering from what I've read of those days the Noldor who were with Turgon were shooting to kill."

Glorfindel exhaled. "Wouldn't surprise me. It left a scar over one of my lungs. I know how fortunate I was to survive those terrible days. The elf who shot me got in quite some trouble when Turgon tracked him down. Even though I told him it was a mistake and I did not want anything done about it."

It had almost felt like he had failed. The elf who had shot him had been told to leave the company when they arrived in Middle-Earth, and not return.

"He was banished from our company, and I feel that was a bit harsh, considering those who unlike me took part in the kin-slaying were doomed by the Valar. I do not believe I was, considering I was trying to help the Teleri." He paused. "And so, I am not sure how those in King Amdir's lands will react to seeing me."

Elrond smiled at him. "We will know in about a weeks time, Glorfindel. Things will work out, whichever way the Valar have planned for us."

It took a few more moments before the two elves had reached the courtyard where the twenty warriors who were going with them were waiting with horses.

Several of them were elves from the group that Glorfindel had been leading the day before when they had come across those coming from Eregion. The others he did not know so well, but more than one seemed to be surprised when he reached them.

_Looks like my past is known by them,_ he thought. He knew it was likely only the things that happened in Gondolin that they all knew so well.

The group set out as soon as he and Elrond had climbed into their respective saddles.

Quite some time passed before they reached the border of Lothlórien. Glorfindel had become quite a bit tenser when it got closer to them. _I hope we can be gone from here as soon as possible if they do not welcome me here,_ he thought. _I do not want to cause anyone here discomfort because of whom I am._

Two of the others led them through the woods. The woods seemed to stretch for quite some time before they came up onto a small rise and Glorfindel stared ahead of him. Never had he seen trees the like of those before him. The leaves were like gold, and that was something to see indeed._ I have never known trees to bloom so_.

"Mallorn trees," Elrond said, looking at him. "The High-King gave them as a gift to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, as they would not grow in Lindon, and he had no wish to spoil so wonderful a gift from the seventh King of Numenor, Tar-Aldarion, one of my brother's descendants."

"So in a way, part of Numenor survives here, in these trees?" Glorfindel asked.

"It seems so, though to know that such trees were found there, makes me wonder what else the Valar gave my brother and his descendants," Elrond replied. "I would like to see those lands, but I do not believe it will ever happen. I am needed too much here, and there is no one there that I know anymore. My brother is long gone."

Glorfindel nodded. "Perhaps one day you'll hear more of them," he replied.

"Maybe. Not much is known of that land, only what we find out from ships that come every so often. Those are usually trade ships however, and the traders never stay very long to talk much of their home."

The horses seemed to stop as they drew close to the great gates before them.

"Caras Galadhron," Maethor said, looking at Glorfindel. "This is the capital of Lothlórien."

The gates were opening now, and another ellon was coming out to greet them.

"It was not expected that the High-King would send anyone this way now," the brown haired ellon said. "What are you all doing here?"

"At the High-King's request, we bring something for the Lady Galadriel. Lord Glorfindel and I in particular were charged with getting it to her, in person," Elrond said, looking at the unknown ellon. "We cannot say what it is, as none must know that she was sent it to keep."

The ellon frowned.

**Translations**

elleth - female elf  
>ellon - male elf<br>penneth - young one


	8. Chapter 8 - Dar Annan

Glorfindel almost frowned himself. He knew this ellon may well have known someone in Aqualonde. That did not bode well for him. _Can the past not stay in the past?_ Besides, Aqualonde had been in his first life, he was now in his second life. _I never killed any of the Teleri. _If the other ellon had been there, there was little chance Glorfindel knew he would be allowed past the gates.

"I will go and ask the King if you are allowed in," the ellon before them replied. "Do not enter here until I return." He turned and headed back into the city.

Glorfindel looked at Elrond. "Perhaps you should not have told them who I was, mellon-nin, for I know my name will cause trouble for any who had family at Aqualonde. Not that I did any killing, but still, I was there, and I know many were not thrilled to see me near their kin."

He was gladdened that he had been welcomed by Gil-Galad, yes, but he was not used to people glaring at him if he revealed his name to the wrong person. At least there were some who were able to remember the past but forgive him due to him not killing their kin. In Mithlond, he knew it was his fame from his sacrifices in Gondolin that had earned him respect amongst the Noldor. None there were likely to ignore his advice, as strange as it may be to them. There at least, he was more welcome.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel. "I would have thought, with that being ancient history, that there would not be such distaste for you here now. It seems alarming that there is such distaste for you, particularly with your more recent feats in mind."

Glorfindel nodded. "Even though amongst the Noldor at Lindon I am welcomed, and wanted, I know there are some Teleri there. While they know my past, and I manage to get along with some of them, such as Círdan, there are some of his people who want nothing to do with me." Pity really, considering he had only ever tried to save them, and not destroy them. "What Turgon forced us to do was wrong, and I doubt I will ever hear the end of it, considering I was amongst his warriors, even with the less treacherous part I played in the end."

Elrond sighed. "To us it is in the past, but to the Teleri, I suppose it is still well remembered by all of them, even if they were not there at the time." He shook his head, as if bothered that things were still held so close to the silvan hearts here.

To that, there was not that much to say. It was clear that he was still known to have followed Turgon into that Kin Slaying. _I can only hope that we are permitted to enter this place,_ he thought to himself. It would not be good if they were refused on account of whom he was. Setback after setback he had overcome when it came to those in Mithlond, he hoped that he would not have such trouble when it came to here.

Tinnur moved swiftly up into the great tree where King Amdír lived with his family. He knew this was not going to be something easy to tell him, where the Lord Glorfindel was concerned. _What right does a Kin-Slayer have to come here to our woods? He does not belong amongst us!_

He would not let that ellon anywhere near his family, enough of his family had been killed at Aqualonde. _We came here to get away from the Noldor Turgon had following him. And now they are here! _It seemed his home was no longer safe from the kin-slayers. At least the Fëanorionnath were not amongst Glorfindel's companions.

He wondered also, why they wanted to speak with The Lady. It seemed an odd request, to his mind.

Reaching the right room, Tinnur walked in, glad to see that both The Lady and his king were in the room, speaking to each other it seemed.

Amdír was the first to see him coming, and he looked over. "Why have you left your post at the gates Tinnur?"

Tinnur bowed his head. "There is a group of Noldor at the gates, my King, and I do not know that some of them would be welcome here, particularly because some of us had friends and family amongst the Teleri of Aqualonde, and one of those at the gates was there as a part of Turgon's host."

Galadriel frowned. "You speak of the Balrog-Slayer, Tinnur. He was not one of the Noldor who slew the Teleri. I remember those dark days, and I know what he was doing even though he was indeed one of Turgon's hosts."

Amdír looked at her. "What did you see back then, if you do not mind my asking? I am of a mind not to allow him in, considering we have many here who remember those times with no friendship in mind toward him."

Galadriel was silent for several long moments. "Much death and destruction did the Noldor under Turgon's command wreck in those days. Glorfindel never raised his sword or his bow against the Teleri, he tried to help them where he could, and was almost killed by one of Turgon's own warriors for his efforts. An arrow struck him down, but, knowing that his future had not yet come to pass, I helped him, by moving him onto one of the boats. I told Ecthelion what had happened and where he was, before I made myself scarce. He is a good ellon, and is no threat to anyone here. I do not believe he would ever even consider attacking another elf."

"Who are the Noldor looking for, Tinnur?"

Tinnur knew there was no chance he would convince his king otherwise now. Hearing the things Lady Galadriel had said, in favour of Glorfindel, he knew that there was little chance the Noldor wouldn't be allowed in. For he knew King Amdír listened to Galadriel and Celeborn often when he needed advice.

"They come seeking you, Lady Galadriel. Two of them have stated that they have something they were to deliver to you in person, and no one else," Tinnur replied. He might not trust the Noldor too much, but he knew when he was beaten. They would be allowed in, he knew that. The expressions on his king's face, and The Lady's were all too clear.

They seemed to have to wait quite a while so far for the unknown silvan elf to return to them to let them know whether they may enter the city or not. Glorfindel was glad that he had mastered patience in his last life, but even he was starting to get a little annoyed at how long they had been waiting for the silvan.

How much longer are they going to keep us waiting for an answer? He could hear the others talking amongst themselves, while he himself was lost in thought about the past. For Glorfindel, sitting here on his horse, waiting was starting to get irksome. Not to mention he was finding that as the wait got longer and longer, he was starting to brood on the past. That was not a good thing.

"Something on your mind, mellon-nin?" Elrond asked, startling him.

"Aside from the time spent here in the saddle waiting?" Glorfindel asked, a little dryly.

"Yes, aside from that. I've never had this sort of problem before, and I have been here quite a few times," Elrond replied.

"My past is in my mind, Elrond. I think it has something to do with the wait. No doubt it is coming back to annoy me, just as it sometimes does with some of the Teleri at Mithlond. If I have to put up with this at every new place I go to in this life, it is going to get very frustrating."

"Most of the Noldor are in Eregion or Mithlond, Glorfindel. The Teleri are only in Lindon, though, I've heard of the odd one or two here, in Lothlórien."

Yes and those who know who I am either prefer to talk to me as a friend, or would rather ignore me and glare at my back when I pass them. Two very different extremes of behaviour. Glorfindel knew they had the right to be angry at him for being a part of Turgon's side of things, but really, treating him the same way, so many years later? That he did not agree with in the slightest.

Mellon-nin = my friend

Tinnur = Spark Fire

Fëanorionnath – sons of Fëanor.


	9. Chapter 9 - Minna Lothlorein

**Authors Note:**

Apologies guys! Realised Celeborn could not be here after consulting the Silmarillion. We will meet him later on!

Dagordae followed after the ellon at Glorfindel's command, and it was not long before Glorfindel slipped down from his mount's saddle. It was time to sort out the ring they had been sent with. Turning around once he was on the ground once more and making sure to take the smaller box out of his saddlebags as well as the letter Ereinion had sent with them he walked over to where Elrond was, greeting an older golden haired, white garbed elleth.

The two seemed to know each other, Glorfindel surmised. Eyeing the unknown elleth, Glorfindel figured she couldn't be too much older than himself, unless she was younger which he doubted the other was.

Elrond turned to look at him as Glorfindel approached.

Glorfindel soon found the other pale haired elleth looking at him. _No, this elf has seen as many years as I, if not more counting those I spent in Mandos' Halls. _There was something in the other elleth's eyes that hinted at her age.

Glorfindel inclined his head slightly, knowing it would be wise to do so. He had the feeling this was the one they had been told would be here to meet them.

"Mae l'ovannen, Lord Glorfindel of Gondolin," the rather beautiful elleth said. "We had word that someone powerful was moving through our woods. I wouldn't be surprised if that person was you. It is not known to have happened before, that an elf should be returned to Middle-Earth, from Mandos' Halls."

Glorfindel managed a small smile. This was certainly another of the Noldor standing before him, and he knew she had been in Valinor, from her accent alone. "Mae l'ovannen. I was not expecting to be returned here, myself. You are right however; I am from Gondolin, though my path did not begin here, in Middle-Earth."

He still remembered living in Tirion, amongst the Noldor there. Most of his friends would have returned there, or were still in Mandos' Halls. He had seen no-one whom he had known in Gondolin when he had first returned here to Middle-Earth, nor in the years that had so far passed by. In those who had come from Valinor, he had noticed there was a look to their eyes as though they had seen the two trees, Telpherion and Laurelin.

"It would have been quite the shock to find yourself back here, when it is known that there are no elves from Gondolin still here on this side of the sea," Galadriel replied.

_You are wrong,_ Glorfindel thought. "I do not believe that is true. I have met at least one elf here who is descended from someone I once knew back in Gondolin," he replied. "I shall not say who, that is at their own discretion really, whether they wish it to be known." He would never invade another elf's privacy like that and point them out for whom they were.

Elrond was that elf, and he was well aware of where his father had been born. _Whether he realises he's of the line of the High-King's I am yet to know,_ Glorfindel thought to himself. One day, he would have to ask his friend about that. If Elrond did not know, then at least Glorfindel would be able to explain it all to him, himself.

Glorfindel looked at his friend for a few moments.

"As you already likely heard, we were sent with a small package for you," Elrond added. "Perhaps we could leave it with you?"

The Noldorin elf before them nodded. "But… won't you join us?"

Elrond glanced at Glorfindel for a moment. "Perhaps for one night, but tomorrow it's best that we're on our way. We've other things to attend to."

Galadriel nodded. "Then please, come with me."


	10. Chapter 10 - I Faen Heryn

**Starter Notes:**

The title means: The White Lady

**Chapter**

The Lady Galadriel, as it seemed, was not one for talking much. Glorfindel on the other hand knew... that this was an elf who had seen some of the sights he had once seen.

"It is good to see you looking back the way you ought to, Glorfindel."

Those were her first words when she saw him. _Have I met her before?_ He couldn't say that he had. The eyes were startlingly familiar but even so, he could not place them even if he wanted to. There had been none like her when he had been in Valinor.

"Mae l'ovannen, Lady Galadriel," he replied.

His eyes studied her for a few moments. There was something there, something hidden from his mind at the moment about her. Something he felt he had known back in his former life. _But what was it that I know of her?_

Then he remembered having possibly glimpsed her when he and many of the Noldor had crossed the icy wastes to get to Middle-Earth. There had been an elleth in the group, one of Turgon's own kin, whom he had seen. _How could I have not remembered that sooner?_ It was to him, quite the surprise. Yet, he knew not one of Turgon's siblings had remained on with him in Gondolin. Nor had any of them come to help when Gondolin was besieged, but, then again, Turgon had kept Gondolin hidden and hadn't sought help from his allies.

_I wonder where she dwelt after arriving here in Middle-Earth._ He knew she had been in Eriador, for a time, with Celeborn by her side. He doubted however that she had remained there the whole time, through the years.

_At least, wherever she was, she was safer than I was,_ he thought.

He did not believe for a moment that she might have fallen as he had so long ago. It would not be right if she had done so, having not been in Gondolin. He was the only one who remained, well, that allowed his heritage to be recognised openly from that city. None need to know that there were some who were hiding their ancestry from that fallen land. He understood those who wished to hide likely did so for some reason that was important to them.

"Goheno nin, heryn-nin, but I do not recall knowing you in the past, save by name." He simply could not recall where she had been in his former life that he might have seen her. Glorfindel knew there was something but he knew not where.

"Do not trouble yourself about it, Lord Glorfindel. We met face to face only for a moment, in Aqualonde when you were severely injured. I was the one who found you when that arrow hit you, I did what I could before telling someone I knew was a friend of yours before disappearing once more to help those I could."

Glorfindel thought back. _That explains why Ecthelion was able to locate and care for me on the boats,_ he thought. "I thank you then, heryn-nin, for I would not have survived had you not."

"Do not look for reasons why you should not have survived what happened back in those days, Glorfindel. The Valar had their plans for you, and we must remember that we do act if they tell us to. Was it your own decision to face the Balrog that slew you? Or was it some instinct that told you, you had to face it?"

Glorfindel groaned. This was not something he liked to talk about, but he knew that it was best to indulge the Lady in what she wanted to know from him. _Or does she really want to know what made me do so?_ It could be a rhetorical question after all instead of one requesting an answer.

"I faced it because I knew that Princess Idril had to survive. That the destiny of her children was important. That I had to protect Eärendil as well, no matter what cost there was to myself," he replied.

It was not so easy a thing to think about even now when he had had so long to reflect on the choices that led him to defend his remaining kinsmen so that some of the people from Gondolin could survive the sacking of their homes. "I was the last of my house that stood back then, all my people had already fallen in the fighting to get to that hidden passage."

He felt a deepening sorrow as he spoke. _Like Ecthelion and his noble house I fell. So few from the other houses made it through that pass while I defied the Balrog._

"People say my deeds are heroic. I do not see them as such, more as doing the duty that I was supposed to do."

Elrond spoke now. "Perhaps it is best that we turn to the task which we were sent here to do in the first place?" he suggested.

Glorfindel looked at his friend and gave him a grateful smile. Elrond seemed to know that Glorfindel had been starting to slip into the dark chasm that he often brooded in when asked too much about Gondolin.

Glrfindel reached into his pocket, finding the wooden box that accompanied the letter that Elrond had fihed out of his own pocket.

"The High-King sends this as per Lord Celebrimbor's wishes, Lady Galadriel," Elrond said, handing her the scroll as Glorfindel offered her the box.

"It is one of the three, isn't it?" Galadriel asled, without even opening the box or reading the letter. "It is in safe hadns here. I will keep it safe and hidden. Tell them that, would you?"

Elrond nodded. "We will."

_If we can get to Celebrimbor in time, then we will be able to tell him,_ Glorfindel thought to himself.

**Translation**

Goheno nin, heryn-nin – forgive me, my lady


	11. Chapter 11 - Memories of the Past

The next day, Glorfindel and Elrond met up with the rest of the warriors who had accompanied them. There was much friendly banter between all the elves from Lindon. Glorfindel grimaced as he noticed Tinnur stopping nearby to wait to talk to another Silvan elf nearby the group. Both of the silvan elves gave Glorfindel a look of severe dislike before they moved off, still talking.

_There goes one who I doubt I will ever be able to get along with,_ Glorfindel thought. It was a shame that he was being held accountable by some of the silvan elves for something which had occurred in his former life time. Returning from the dead and living in Lindon had been easy without the trouble he faced here. Even the Teleri there, especially Círdan, was friendly toward him. They understood that he had tried to help their kin where he could.

Círdan had told him that he had never been to Aqualonde, but that he had had family there at the time of the siege from Fëanor. He like those who already lived in the place they dwelt in Lindon had grieved with his kin when word had reached them of the terrors that had been given to those he knew.

Glorfindel walked over a little closer to the others, not liking it that others were staring at him now. Especially when he knew the eyes on him were not those of his companions. There were too many people here who either knew him for his deeds in Gondolin, or were too interested in glaring hatefully at him for Aqualonde.

"Shall we go?" he suggested as he reached Elrond. "I tire of all the accusatory stares I'm getting from these silvans."

The sooner he could get away from here the better. One day perhaps, they would learn that he was no threat to them, that he had never meant to see it that their kin were slaughtered by Fëanor. _I can only hope that someday they will forgive me for the part I played in that slaughter, even if I was trying to save them._ What Fëanor had turned to because the Teleri wouldn't give him the white ships had been barbaric. First killing the Teleri who got in the way, and then when some had crossed, he'd burnt the ships. It had been something that many remembered for a long time.

Elrond nodded. "I agree about that. I know some of us certainly are not welcome here at all. Even if we do have King Amdír's permission to be here, it is clear that most see us as unwelcome guests."

Glorfindel could agree to that. "I'll bet it's because of whom I am, that we are so unwelcome a sight to most silvan elves here. It would seem my history is fairly well known."

He would not continue to endure all of this ill will all the time. It was not something he had thought he would get from those outside Lindon. The sooner he was back amongst those who knew him quite well, the better. At least there he was respected, and the elves there knew better than to challenge him over his past. _I could tell that young one stories that would make him afraid to ever talk to me again. At least none here dared to ask me about Gondolin,_ he thought as he swung himself up into the saddle. The group of elves started off, heading toward the gates and out into the wider woods.

As they moved through the woods, Glorfindel found himself once more thinking about the past. _What is it that I did that is so bad that they hate me for it, other than being at Aqualonde? It's as though they blame me for trying to save them and not being able to help all of them_, he thought. There were far too many Teleri who had perished that day. So many of the Firstborn that the Second-born would never be able to meet. They would only learn of them through songs, if there were any ever made.

They were almost at the border of the forest by the time the group decided to halt and make camp once more. Glorfindel slipped down from Dagordae, and got to work on unsaddling his mount. Dagordae neighed and tossed his head as the headstall came off.

"Lord Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel turned at the sound of Anganor's voice to look at the dark haired ellon.

"Yes?"

His friend looked almost worried about whatever was on his mind. Surely Anganor knew by now that Glorfindel wouldn't push him away.

"There are a few who are rather curious about you, hír-nin. I was wondering if you would tell us all of Gondolin, to rest their mind?"

Glorfindel exhaled. "I suppose I can, but not until we have eaten. You will all want to have food in your stomachs before I begin. It is a long story." Perhaps it was due to the one who had asked, that he was able to tell. He waited for them all to eat, as well as himself. This was a tale that would not be easy for him to tell.

Glorfindel closed his eyes as he considered those words. Where am I to start with that tale?

"I remember Gondolin only too well. It was formed in the hidden Vale of Tumladen, which has now long since sunk below the Sundering Seas never to be seen again. My tale does not start there, I was born outside of Gondolin but I was allied to High King Turgon. He created Gondolin when he was told of Tumladen by Ulmo in a dream. When he had finished the city, we all went there, Sindar and Noldor of Fingolfin's house alike. What I speak to all of you now, of, is from my memories from my former life."

Glorfindel paused, knowing he would have everyone's attention by now. This was a take he had spoken of many times. These elves had not heard it before, and as he spoke, he found himself drawn back into the memories of the past.

_A red glow seemed to cover the snow of the mountains. It was almost as dark as blood, and that was a dire thing for him to see. Glorfindel paused as he saw this, watching as a rider came cantering toward him. People were starting to talk amongst themselves, and he could sense the unease in their voices. What was going on, when it was time for them to celebrate Tarnin Austa?_

_"Hail Lord Glorfindel!"_

_He recognised the golden sun, white moon and scarlet heart embroidered on the rider's tunic, and knew where he heralded from. _

_"What news from the King?" Glorfindel asked as the horse stopped before him at its rider's command._

_"He summons you, my lord. A council of war is being called."_

_Glorfindel nodded. "I will come." He looked at the few who were closest to him. "DIrdae!"_

_The other elf, darker of hair than Glorfindel came over quickly. "Yes my lord?"_

_"Ready our warriors. I will return soon, the King summons me to a war council." Glorfindel knew he could count on Dirdae, the other ellon was his right hand. Glorfindel himself turned and headed for the stables to find his horse. _

_Once mounted, he rode towards the grand palace that Turgon lived in. As he arrived, a servant took his horse, and Glorfindel hurried into the council chamber. Others were arriving as he did as well. People here were as panicked as those in his part of the city. _

"_High King Turgon," he said, bowing before looking at the others. Tuor of the House of the White Wing, Penlod of the House of the Tower of Snow as well as of the Pillar, Rod of the Hammer of Wrath, Salgant of the Harp, Duilin of the Swallow, Ecthelion of the Fountain, Galdor of the Tree and Elgamoth of the Heavenly Arch. As well as Maeglin, Lord of the House of the Mole, of whom something seemed different as Glorfindel looked at him._

"_It would seem we have been discovered," Turgon began. "I do not know how or who told Morgoth where our city is hidden, but we need to act. He is coming, and I would hear what you each have to say before I make a decision."_

_Glorfindel knew that Ecthelion and Elgamoth would agree with whatever he had to say on this matter, they both looked up to him. _

"_This city is easily defended, the walls cannot be climbed, they are too smooth to get a grip on for anything that tries," Maeglin said._

"Ah Maeglin. If only Turgon had not been blinded by the place Maeglin had in his heart, perhaps more of my kin would still be with us," Glorfindel said, as he broke out of that memory. "But alas, he was the one person I knew I would have to argue against were my views on the matter to be heard and considered. I advised to flee from Gondolon, considering were Morgoth's forces to break through, we would be cornered. And if not all were to flee, then surely the women and children could at least. Alas, for Turgon refused to allow any to flee, and ordered me to take my warriors to the Great Market and to hold off any that came there."

_It was not long after the gate collapsed that orcs were coming toward them, grunting, growling, and snarling. _

_"Hold your ground!" Glorfindel shouted, raising his sword. "We must drive them back!" Once, when they came to Gondolin, Glorfindel had thought that the fighting for his people would be over. As the orcs came charging towards him, Glorfindel moved forward with the rest of his men, to intercept them._

_The fighting lasted for hours, and more and more of Glorfindel's men fell. The orcs kept coming, and that was starting to worry him. If help did not come, they might be overrun. Then at last there were no more. _

_Glorfindel looked around himself. Many had fallen, very few of his people remained standing. _

"That was only the first part of the fighting. We were joined by those of the House of the Harp, they told us that their lord, Salgant, had chosen to stay in his home and not fight. He had ordered them not to fight, but they defied him."

Glorfindel shuddered. "I for one am relieved that they defied him. Their coming helped us against another band of orcs. We faced dragons as well as we moved back toward the King's square, where many had fallen. My house was some of the last to be driven into that square, and we knew things weren't good."

He paused.

"A good friend of mine, Ecthelion, fought Gothmog, the lord of Balrogs. He was able to kill him, though not with his sword, for he had lost that, but with the metal spike protruding from his helmet. He was pulled into the Fountain of the King by the Balrog, and alas, he drowned."

Glorfindel then went on to explain how they had escaped into the passage Idril had ordered be made.

"We thought we were safe now that we were in the passage, and that the fighting was over. Even so, I kept a close watch on the rear of the fleeing Gondolindhrim. Turgon was dead by then, though he did spare us some time to flee. On one of the high peaks however, our luck did not hold."

He paused. This was nearly the end of his tale, and looking around he noted that many seemed enraptured by him.

"A Balrog appeared. Since none of the other warriors who still stood had enough energy for such a fight, I took it on. Even as I went to face it, I told Princess Idril and the others to keep going. I knew if I failed…"

_Fear cloyed at his senses as he moved to face the Balrog which had appeared behind them. There was no one else who could face the monster in combat now. _

"_Keep going! I will deal with him, and if I can, I will follow after and find you!" he called to the others. He knew Tuor would listen to him. Resigning himself to a fight he knew it would be unlikely he would walk away from, alive he turned to face the Balrog._

_It was a fight the like of which he had never encountered before. The heat from the Balrog's flames was hard to continue to fight in, it was a heat he hadn't felt, unless he counted dragon fire, and there had been plenty of that in Gondolin. Still he fought on, before his sword passed though and into the Balrog's stomach. _

_The Balrog fell from the pinnacle on which it had stood. Glorfindel turned to follow the others, only to feel a sharp pain in the back of his head, not unlike hair being pulled. The pain not to mention the heat of the Balrog's hide was so great that he never felt himself hit the ground, for he was already dead._

"And that, is the end of my tale," Glorfindel said, to stunned silence. "Everyone I named I have lost, whether before I died, or now that I have returned and not found them here anymore. There are so few Gondolindrim left in Middle-Earth, and if there are any more in Lindon, they do not want to be found. I have seen none of my kin since I was reborn."

hír-nin

Tarnin Austa – Gates of Summer (feast on first day of summer)

Dirdae – Male Shadow


	12. Chapter 12 - No Rest for Glorfindel

**Authors Note:** Apologies for the delay everyone. NaNoWriMo has been taking all my time but now that the 50,000 words in a month is completed, I can get back to this full time! Expect quicker updates from now on!

**Onto the Chapter!**

That night, after speaking of his fallen people, Glorfindel found little rest. For his mind had now travelled back to Gondolin, and the time he had spent there. Unlocking memories both good and bad. About two hours from dawn, he finally managed to drift off to sleep.

Before he knew it, there were other voices intruding on his sleep, though his hours on watch duties had been quite early in the night after his tales. A shame he had not managed to get much rest, and he felt rather tired when he woke for good. _Nothing to be done about it,_ he thought.

Glorfindel woke, getting up and packing up his things to take over to Dagordae before long. They would move out soon. Glorfindel glanced at the other elves that were moving about packing their own things onto the back of their saddles. He noticed another ellon, with dark almost black brown hair, who looked almost as tired as Glorfindel felt himself.

Once in the saddle, and with Elrond beside him once more, Glorfindel spoke quietly as they moved out.

"Who's the other ellon who looks rather tired?" he asked. "I don't think I've seen him looking so."

Not to mention that ellon was a lot younger than Glorfindel, which he was more than aware of at a glance. _What made him so tired?_ The two of them certainly hadn't spoken together as yet, so Glorfindel was unaware of the penneth's name.

"That would be Erestor, a friend of mine. I'm not sure what's gotten into him, this is not like him," Elrond replied. "Perhaps you should talk to him?"

_I would not want him to feel uneasy_, Glorfindel thought as he considered those words. Once he had made a decision, he held Dagordae back until Erestor was almost beside him, not to mention near the end of the group.

"Is something bothering you, Erestor?"

The dark haired elf flinched as he heard his own name coming from Glorfindel. Yet another reason for Glorfindel to want to talk to the younger elf. There was something going on here, and Glorfindel wanted to know what.

"No need to be worried, Erestor, I just want to talk," Glorfindel added in a gentle voice.

"With... me, hír-nen?" Erestor sounded shocked. "Why?"

"I noticed you were looking quite tired this morning. If it is because of my story last night, then I apologise," Glorfindel replied.

Erestor looked at him quite sharply.

"Yes, that would be why!"

Ah, now they were getting somewhere. It was time to get to the bottom of this matter; since Erestor seemed to talk - at least.

"Might I ask why it bothered one such as you so much?"

Erestor looked at him for a few seconds.

"Few know the truth about where I came from, hír-nin. I am surprised however that you do not recognise me."

That made Glorfindel pause. _Recognise him?_ Why would this younger ellon say he was surprised by such a thing?

The younger ellons' eyes were dark green. The same green as... Glorfindel blinked.

_Ecthelion's eyes?_

"You can't be."

_Could this really be Ecthelion's son sitting right there on the horse beside him?_ It was hard to believe.

"Can't be who?"

He was unsure as he answered that question, very quietly.

"Ecthelionion?"

Erestor smiled, just the faintest twitch at the end of his lips. "Ai, he was my adar."

It was all Glorfindel could do to stop himself from letting his mouth drop open. Instead he asked a question.

"I do not remember seeing you amongst those who fled along Idril's secret road. Where were you amongst all of us?"

"I was with Eärendil. I had been the whole time the fighting was going on. To hear of the fall of Gondolin as you told it was most unexpected."

That explained matters indeed. Especially why Glorfindel did not remember seeing Erestor amongst the refugees from Gondolin.

"So you remembered very little of what went on while you were hidden away from the battle with Eärendil?" Glorfindel queried.

Erestor nodded.

"The hardest of it all to hear was how my Adar fell. Those of us hidden away did not hear many tales from the warriors who escaped about the battle that was going on in Gondolin. They did not wish to speak of it. No adult wished to ask either, not after you fell."

Glofindel groaned. "Was I the last?"

Erestor nodded.

"No more foes came after us, after you defeated that Balrog. Thanks to your sacrifice, we escaped, though so few remained that my House was scattered, devided, no more."

Glorfindel sighed.

"You never have made it known who you are?"

He could not understand why Erestor would hide the fact that he was the son of Ecthelion.

"I did not feel there was a need to."

No more could Glorfindel get answers to from Erestor. It seemed that he matter was now closed, and he knew, that perhaps with time he would learn more from the younger ellon. It seemed that his friends ion was not so willing to show the things of the past, or talk of them.

_What can I do, Ecthelion, to help Erestor talk about what has come to pass?_ Erestor was fortunate to have survived the slaughter at the age he had been.

Glorfindel had seen many dead elflings while fighitng in the ruins of Gondolin.

Night after night, the memories of Gondolin, of his people's deaths haunted him. Night after night, Glorfindel found himself not wanting to go to sleep even after his watch ended. After a week of travel toward Eregion, Glorfindel found Elrond riding beside him once more.

"You spoke to Erestor?"

It wasn't a question really, coming from the half-elf. There was concern in his younger friends voice.

"Yes, and ever since telling that story at the campfire... the memories will not leave me alone, Elrond," Glorfindel replied. He knew he had to talk to someone about them. "They come back as soon as I go to try and rest. It is as though there is something I have missed, that I do not know."

Elrond looked at him steadily for a few moments. "If there is something, will it not reveal itself to you? Perhaps something that you had in Gondolin which you did not have now?"

"I will give it some thought, Elrond, but there are many things I had when I was in Gondolin that are impossible now. Most of them are friends, what few belongings that I need from then I already have. The Valar saw to it that I was returned with all I needed."

Had there been other things, they had not seen that he would need them. All they had told him was to find Elrond, and that he had done as well.

"Perhaps there are other people who live on here in Middle-Earth who survived, but I will not know that unless I meet them. I did not know many who were from the other houses of Gondolin. I remember only a few faces in truth who might have made it out, considering I was amongst the refuges before the Balrog I fought appeared."

Glorfindel shook his head. There had been so few whom he knew that had been amongst the refugees. He knew there was not much change that many of them had lingered on in Middle-Earth, but he would have to try.

"Wouldn't you recognise their emblems?"

Glorfindel looked at Elrond.

"Only if they are out where I can see them. I remember all the emblems of Gondolin, and I know which ones were amongst the elves who managed to escape. So far, while I've been out and about in Mithlond, I have seen none of them. Aside from you, I have met only one other elf who is from Gondolin."

Elrond blinked.

"Who?"

"Erestor," Glorfindel replied simply. "I know which house he was a part of, and I am saddened to hear that it broke up after they made it out. They were some of my closest friends, not to mention his father indeed was a very close friend. Unfortunately, I saw that ellon fall."

If there were others to be found from the different houses that remained from the days of Gondolin, Glorfindel knew he would find them. Perhaps, now that he had revealed himself so completely when they rode out on this missive from Gil-Galad, others of his kin would start to reveal themselves as well.

_I can only hope._

He would start to search for them when he returned to Mithlond. People would be found, if they were there. He would see to it, that those from Gondolin knew he was willing to meet them once more.

**Translation**

ion - son


	13. Chapter 13 - Ost-In-Edhil

Glorfindel sighed as he rode out of Moria once more. Being in the caves that the dwarves had carved throughout the mountains had not been an easy experience for Glorfindel to handle, nor for his horse. It had reminded Glorfindel all too well of moving along Idril's Secret path. Not to mention he had been constantly stuck in the mind-frame he had been in back then. He was always watching, waiting for a Balrog to spring out of nowhere at him.

_I do not believe I will come back to Moria_, Glorfindel mused. He had felt too trapped while they were amongst the dwarves, despite how hospitable said Naugrim were to them. _We may have been welcomed here, but I do not think this is a place for me._

It did not help that he felt like there was something lurking, waiting. He knew there was something hidden out of sight, and it filled him with a sense of foreboding for the dwarves here. _I hope they do not uncover whatever it is that is lurking out of sight. It can only be something bad._

Delving too deeply into the earth as these dwarves were doing might end up revealing something they did not want to find. There was nothing Glorfindel was gladder to do as they stepped out of Moria into the sun once more. He was glad as he mounted his horse once more that they were out of the caves. _I do not wish to return to Moria._

As they rode away, Glorfindel thought ahead. The dwarves had been quite helpful, pointing out the right path to take to get to the city which they were heading for. _I can only hope there is not too much trouble going on while we are about!_

So far, there had been no sign of any trouble from Sauron. All they had to go on, thus-far, was what that courier had said when Glorfindel spotted him.

Glorfindel glanced over at Elrond. The half-elf seemed to have handled being in Moria a lot better than Glorfindel had, but, he'd never been through what Glorfindel had. Erestor, at a glance, made it fairly clear that Ecthelion's son had not liked being amongst the caves either.

_I guess for him, Idril's Secret Path would have been even more terrifying. Especially since he was an elfling at the time!_ Really, it wouldn't surprise him if going through Moria had been troublesome for Erestor. As they continued on out into the bright, warm sunlight, Glorfindel found himself able to relax a lot easier!

It only took them a few more days to approach Ost-in-Edhil, and so far, things did not look like there was trouble about. As they got further in, the number of holly trees seemed to become more apparent in the lands surrounding it. _Eregion, Land of Holly,_ Glorfindel thought. _It is obvious why it was given such a name._

Soon they were coming up to the gates; gates while there was no trouble to be seen were wide open. As they rode through the gates, he noticed other elves were turning to look at them, as was the occasional dwarf that they went passed.

Things seemed to be normal as they continued up the street. _What danger are they really in?_ Glorfindel could not help but wonder where this danger was that had forced Celebrimbor to send those rings to Gil-Galad. These elves seemed to go about their business as though nothing had happened, even though he noted the wary looks that some of them gave him, and his companions.

_At least it seems I will not gain any slander from these elves,_ Glorfindel thought. _Even if their lord is one of Feanor's descendants. _He could only hope that Celebrimbor would not be too much like his forefathers. That would make things very hard for Glorfindel, after all, he remembered Aqalonde as though it was yesterday. It was Feanor who had started the kin-slaying there, and he had not been pleased to be involved in it!

At last they seemed to be coming up to a greater house than any of the others, and Glorfindel knew their travelling was over for a time. There still were many holly trees about in the city, and Glorfindel was getting used to the sight of them. Another elf was coming out to meet them now. Glorfindel turned his eyes in that direction.

This ellon, like most of the Noldor had dark black hair. Glorfindel watched as he approached, trying to reason out how welcome he and his companions were this time.

"Long has it been since Gil-Galad sent some of his elves here," the ellon said. "You are of course, welcome here."

Elrond smiled, from where he sat on the horse beside Glorfindel's.

"Hannon lle, penneth," Elrond said. "We came to speak with Hír Celebrimbor?"

The younger elf nodded.

"Hír-nin Celebrimbor thought the High-King might send some of you this way. Please, follow me."

The group of warriors dismounted, and with Glorfindel and Elrond leading them, followed after the younger elf. Into the great manor like house they went, and along a marble corridor.

Their guide showed them into another room, where a tall black haired and grey eyed elf sat.

_Seems he knew were almost arriving,_ Glorfindel thought. This descendant of Fëanor was not as young as Elrond, but he was still younger than Glorfindel had been in his first life. _Let the thoughts about who you really are like begin,_ Glorfindel thought wryly.

"Ah, my thanks, Asbarad for seeing to it that our guests made it here safely," Celebrimbor spoke in a rather deep voice for an elf.

"Would there be anything else you need of me, hír-nin?"

"No, I think that should be all, mellon-nin."

Hannon lle – thank you

Penneth – young one

Hír- lord

Hír-nin – my lord

Asbarad – Dust Tower

Mellon-nin – my friend


	14. Chapter 14 - The Lord of Eregion

Celebrimbor turned and walked over toward where there were a few seats in the room, after calling for someone to show Elrond and Glorfindel's companions to some of the guest rooms. Once he'd sat down he gestured for them to also take a seat.

"You have come about Annatar, haven't you?" he asked, once they had both sat down.

Elrond nodded.

"The High-King was concerned when he found out what you had sent his way to be hidden. It would not surprise me if Sauron knows what you did to thwart him."

Glorfindel nodded. This was indeed why they had come to Eregion, to ensure that things were well here. So far, he had seen nothing that had pointed to the alternative. Celebrimbor's lands seemed to be in a peaceful time.

Celebrimbor paused before he spoke.

"While he has vanished, for the moment, I do not doubt that he will be back. My courier whom I sent to Lindon returned yesterday morning."

Glorfindel almost grimaced at the mention of Sauron being out of their sight but likely to return once more. It was not something that boded well for him. _Why must he make himself so hard to find when we want to know what he's doing?_

The descendant of Fëanor turned his eyes on Glorfindel.

"I thank you for helping him get to Lindon."

Glorfindel smiled slightly. It was good that his help had been noted, even if he hadn't expected a thank you from Celebrimbor. _So far he does not remind me too much of Fëanor, or of Cerufin._ A relief for certain, those thoughts were when it came to Celebrimbor.

"It mattered not to me who sent him; I merely did as I would for any other elf."

In his eyes, there was no need for Celebrimbor to thank him. If it was one thing he would never allow, if he had a chance to stop it, it was orcs attacking and killing other elves. It was something Glorfindel would never simply ignore, or turn a blind eye on, as some would say. What sort of elf they were, wouldn't cause him to ignore it either. _Whether we're Silvan, Sindarin, Noldor or Teleri, we're all still elves,_ Glorfindel thought.

He did not believe it was right for one group of elves to live easily, and then for another to attack them because they had something they wanted but wouldn't give.

_I have always helped those who need it._ It was something Glorfindel usually would do, when it came to other elves. He did not like seeing his own race dying if he could help it.

"If Sauron does choose to come this way, send word to Lindon. I am sure the High-King will send help, Celebrimbor," Elrond added. "It might take us some time to get here, but, I doubt he would allow you all to die without a chance of defending yourselves."

Celebrimbor nodded.

"I'll be sure to send word as soon as I know he is coming."

The next morning, once all had rested well, Glorfindel headed out to meet with those who had come with them on this journey. It was time to head home, to Lindon.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Lord Celebrimbor," he said as he reached the younger lord, before mounting his horse once more. It was time to leave, and he looked forward to getting back to Lindon. The task which they had been sent out to do was over, and now it was time to relax once more, when they were home.

The trip home did not see any excitement; rather it was a quiet ride home.


	15. Chapter 15 - Gondolindrim

After they had returned and reported what they had learnt on their trip to the High-King, Glorfindel found himself with more time than he really needed to himself. He remembered reading that there had been others who had survived the sacking of Gondolin, as well as which houses they had been from.

Erestor had only confirmed it when they had spoken of Gondolin after Glorfindel had enunciated his memories of the last day of his former life. I may still remember Gondolin, but, this is life for me now. He was walking along the beach not far from the dock where he had originally appeared first in Lindon.

Glorfindel knew there had been others, and now he was determined to find them. He knew, searching through Lindon could take a few days, and there was every chance they might not even be here in the city. Glorfindel paused, looking out at the ever moving water, toward the gap that he had once come through, but, doubted he would ever pass through it again.

"You look troubled, Glorfindel. Is something amiss?"

Glorfindel turned at the sound of the Shipwright's voice. If any of his people had come here, to Lindon, they would likely have been known by Círdan. Perhaps it would be wise of him to ask the questions that were in his mind.

"While I know I am welcome here, and that there will always be somewhere here for me to stay, Círdan, I feel as though I am missing something, or that something is being hidden from me and I do not know why."

Círdan studied him for many long moments.

"You seek those who survived, don't you?"

Perhaps Glorfindel should have expected such a question, but, even so, he was surprised that Círdan had realized so easily what it was that he sought.

"I do not mind being here in Lindon, but, knowing there are others out there that are from Gondolin, knowing that there are others who survived thanks to what I did… it makes me want to find them, Círdan."

Glorfindel paused.

"I do not feel home without my kin. I need them as much as they do not realise it and persist on remaining hidden from my sight."

Cirdan smiled at him.

"I believe I can help you, Glorfindel. I know where some of the survivors of Gondolin are, that remain here on these shores instead of having sailed to the Undying Lands."

Glorfindel's eyes widened as he heard those words.

"You do? Might I inquire as to where they are?"

He was more than willing to find out where his kin were, and also face the past that he had wanted to put behind him. To meet his old friends again would be wonderful and he truly hoped he would be able to find some of the faces he remembered.

"We met some of them in Sirion once, before it was sacked by the sons of Fëanor, Glorfindel. Some of them came with us, after they learnt that Gil-Galad was the new High-King after Turgon fell. They wished to serve him, it would seem, and therefore they came with us."

Glorfindel blinked.

"Where are they?"

_Where are those Gondolindrim now? Why haven't I seen them yet?_

"They do not dwell directly in the city, Glorfindel. That would have been too hard for them, and I daresay would have brought up some memories?"

Glorfindel nodded. He remembered at times over the first days here that he had felt as though he was being attacked by his own memories, being surrounded by stone walls once more. Fortunately, Elrond had noticed how depressed he had become and had asked him what was wrong. That had led to him being given a different set of rooms, light, airy, looking out to the gardens. It had helped immensely, considering the chambers he'd had in Gondolin had had plants in them.

Círdan smiled.

"See where those rocks jut out from the beach a little way up?"

Glorfindel looked along the beach, searching before he found them.

"Yes?"

"Head up to them and then into the woods. You should soon see something you recognise there. The elves there only come into the city if there is a situation that Ereinion needs their Lord's council for. Which is rare now that he has Elrond helping him."

Glorfindel thanked Círdan before turning and heading in the direction he'd been told.

_Who am I about to run into?_

Glorfindel walked easily along the beach, quickly reaching the rocks that he had been told to head for. Now he paused as he looked into the woods that rested off to one side. _What am I going to find in here?_

He might have ridden through the forests of Lindon many times, but he did not recall coming into this one in particular yet. Círdan would have had a reason to send him into these woods, and yet, as Glorfindel started through them, looking about, he did not see anything that did not belong here.

Just as he began to think there was nothing for him to find, and that Círdan might have been wrong, Glorfindel made to turn around. He stopped, and blinked, looking at something that was wrapped around a thick branch, not far above his own head.

Green material, this much was obvious. What he wasn't prepared for, was the symbol etched onto the material. There was the shape of a tree.

Glorfindel's eyes widened as he took in the mark on the banner.

His eyes looked about more carefully. There were structures he now noted up in the trees. Flets like those he had seen in the Golden Wood. Just not quite as ornate as those he'd seen before.

"Can they be?"

He looked up, eyes searching for any of the elves who lived here in the trees. Yes, he could see movements now, but the elves were very well hidden up in the branches. Dark colours they wore, helping them to hide from sight.

"Gondolindrim."

He did not realise he had said the word out loud, before an elf dropped out of the tree in front of him.

"You know of us, stranger?"

Glorfindel nodded, swallowing.

"I do indeed. Once, like you, I dwelt in Gondolin. Do you not recognize me?"

The elleth shook her head.

"I had little to do with those who were not of the House of the Tree back then. Nor has that changed since."

"Can you tell me who leads you now?"

He was interested to know if an old friend was still here or whether said friend had regrettably sailed for Valinor.

"The same ellon who led us at the time of the fall. Why?"

"Is it really you, malthen mellon?"

Startled, Glorfindel spun around, and exhaled in shock as he saw the black haired ellon who had appeared. He remembered that voice and the endearment too. Always, he had been greeted thus by his friends amongst the other houses. It certainly made him remember Gondolin once more.

"Galdor?"

Glorfindel smiled as he looked over at the ellon who he certainly remembered. _He really is here._

Galdor stared at him for a few moments.

"How can this be possible? We all saw you fall."

_Well, it's not like I wasn't expecting that question_. Glorfindel paused before answering this question. He knew there was only one answer he could give.

"I did fall, yes. The Valar sent me back, as unexpected as that was. I've been searching for a while since I returned for any sign of the rest of you. At least now I know where some of you are."

Galdor nodded.

"We choose not to be in the main city. Even though I respect the High-King as once I did Turgon, my people would have been too uncomfortable in the city. Twice now we've lived in cities of stone, and both have been destroyed. The first by Morgoth, the second... die to the sons of Fëanor, which was the Havens at Sirion, where we all went after Gondolin fell."

Glorfindel blinked.

"You were all attacked by Fëanor's sons?"

Galdor nodded.

"The leaders of Sirion, had received one of the Silmarils. How were we to know that they had one when we came there? For quite some time we were able to dwell there in peace, but of course, it was not to stay that way. How it was learnt that one of the Silmaril's was there, I do not know, but the sons of Fëanor came for it eventually."

Glorfindel groaned. That sounded entirely too much like Gondolin.

"Did many escape?"

Galdor shook his head. "Only those who are here. There are others who escaped from Gondolin, but, I do not know where they are. Mainly those of the Fountain. They split up, not long after we left Idril's secret way behind us. Even though there is one who could unite them, he'd have a hard time finding any of them."

Glorfindel nodded.

"Erestor, I know. He told me who he was. Until he reminded me of it, I had quite forgotten, I suppose due to the years roaming in Mandos' Hall. There is not much to do there really, other than talk to those you know, if you can find them. I was never able to find where Ecthelion was. Or any of the people from my old house, it was a lonely time."

Glorfindel had often spent time thinking about the fighting he'd been part of, especially Alqualonde. That kin-slaying was something he would never forget his hand in, even if he had been on the side of the Teleri in it. It would have been nice to have a friend to speak to, but, he'd never been able to find any of them.

"Erestor is not the only one from a different house to you or me that has survived. The House of the King survives as well here in Lindon, and I'm told in Númenor out to sea."

"Eärendil's sons, I know," Galdor replied. "We do not answer them, we follow the High-King when he needs us. Many times I have met Elrond Eärendilion."

Glorfindel smiled. "I cannot fault him in the way he does things. I will follow them both as long as I am able, but, I was sent back to follow Eärendil's son. This I will do, until the time comes for me to return home to Valinor one last time."

Galdor nodded.

"Wherever that should lead you, my old friend, I will come to visit when I am able."

Glorfindel smiled.

"I would like that very much."

**Translation**

Malthen mellon – golden friend


End file.
